Happy Birthday
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: Ichihime, Orihime's birthday, Ichigo decides to buy her a present, If you guys like it and review, I'll let you guys figure out what it really is!
1. Chapter 1

Michiko-chan here, Oh, and I promised to make a story for Pii-chan for her birthday, I hope yall like it.

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS *^*

Happy Birthday.

The sun was bright and lit the world happily with no sense of being clouded over with, it was bright morning on September 3rd and a certain newly 17 year old girl couldn't help, but smile a bit brighter today. Orihime Inoue walked happily through the halls of Karakura high school as she spoke to Tatsuki whom was currently talking to one of her peers at the dojo, Orihime waited silently when a pat on her shoulder suddenly caught her attention. She twitched, quickly glancing back behind her shoulder searching for whom wanted her attention A young boy, about a year younger than her, bowed before her holding a card and a teddy bear in front of her, "A-Ah, Inoue-san, _h-happy birthday_,". A light blush appeared on her cheeks as her eyes widened with surprise, she thought no one had remembered except Tatsuki, she giggled as she smiled warmly finally relaxing as she stood before him confidently. The young boy looked up immediately to see the shining bright smile pointed directly at him, his eyes widened and he immediately blushed a dark red, s-she was smiling at him! The beauty of the school was smiling at him!

"Arigato, this means a lot to me, stranger-san!" Orihime smiled as the boy quickly shoved the things in her arms and ran off, her smile disappeared a she was left with a look of confusion as she saw the cloud of dust instead of the boy, she giggled nervously as she stood there shocked. Tatsuki finally finished speaking with her peer and suddenly appeared at Orihime's side as she leaned on the wall next to Orihime watching her intently, "ano, stranger-san disappeared, Tatsuki-chan..." Tatsuki's expression grew confused, she lifted an eyebrow before she brushed it off and chuckled at Orihime's silly ways.

"Did one of your secret admirer give you something for your birthday? That teddy bear looks quite loving," Tatsuki mumbled as she grabbed the pure white teddy bear by the ear which was holding a box of chocolates which had happy birthday written on it. She smirked, this girl wont be able to carry all the gifts when schools over, knowing how many guys fawn over her, Tatsuki was actually amazed she has gotten only one, "You're one interesting chick to have these many admirers," Tatsuki smiled as she watched Orihime blushing deeply and disagreeing with her saying she had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"T-Tasuki-chaaannn! Don't be so cruel, it's only been one present, I wouldn't expect anyone else to remember my birthday, b-but thank you for remembering Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime had a large smile on her lips and a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks, she held the teddy bear close to her chest, her chesnut hair flowing over her small shoulders as Tatsuki simply brushed her off patting Orihime's head. Orihime pouted and simply began another conversation, far from one of her admirers, like something special she wanted to do today. Suddenly a crowd of guys surrounded both of them and dropped a pile of presents on top of her intently, but Tatsuki got stuck in it as well.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INOUE-CHAN!" Orihime gasped as she was buried under a vary amount of presents along with Tatsuki. Tatsuki was the first to escape from under the mountain of presents, her eyes furious searching for any faces she would be able to recognize, but honestly, they were only a blur in her memory. She slammed her fist down on the presents and growled with rage, they could've given her the presents one by one! She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance, "Itai, itai," She heard a whine and quickly turned around and began digging searching for the princess. There were tiny presents but none the less annoying as fuck.

"What the hell were those fucking idiots thinking?! I'm gonna kill them if I ever see those bastards again!" Tatsuki roared when she finally found Orihime sitting on her knees holding on to the few presents she could handle. Most of them were all around them, they were small and they came out to be quite a few presents which they wouldn't be able to handle on their own. Tatsuki sighed as she watched Orihime's pouting face in front of her, "Damn it, how are we going to carry these to your locker?! Couldn't they wait till after school to do shit like this?!" She kneeled beside Orihime and began grabbing the few presents she could, she saw Orange hair other than Orihime's appear beside her and she twitched and quickly looked over her shoulder and watched as Ichigo picked up a few presents as well. A smile grew on her lips as she watched the two together, Orihime hadn't even noticed Ichigo was there and Tatsuki could see the looks Ichigo was giving Orihime as he grabbed a few things.

"You two are idiots, what the hell were you doing Tatsuki?! Weren't you supposed to be protecting Inoue?!" Ichigo growled at Tatsuki as they immediately butted heads, both of them had a vein pop out the side of their heads in annoyance. Tatsuki growled as she slapped the side of his head and rolled her eyes as she held on tight to the few presents in her arms before she dropped them, she heard Orihime gasp as Tatsuki crossed her arms.

"Idiot! Don't you think I would've done that if I had known who did this?! Fucking bastards can't show their face to me, tch," Ichigo rubbed his head and growled, he then looked over to Orihime whom had a worried face as she watched the two fight. Ichigo smirked at Orihime as he flicked her forehead in a friendly matter and turned back to Tatsuki to reply to her response.

"Hah, you're the dragon, ain't ya? Who would want to show their face to something who could kill them?!" Ichigo asked as he snapped back at her statement. Tatsuki just pounded him down with one hand as she held the presents in the other and he groaned in pain as the presents he had in his arms scattered about, Tatsuki only got annoyed and crossed her arms as she looked away one more.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?! Are you alright?!" Orihime frantically searched over his body with a light blush on her cheeks as her expression became terribly worried. Ichigo grumbled in annoyance as he sat up rubbing his back, he smirked at Orihime as she sighed in relief as she saw he was alright, Ichigo's eyes scanned all the presents silently, unnoticably, he was angry seeing so many presents have been given to her before he had even said goodmorning to her.

"I'm fine Inoue, by the way, what the hell happened here?" Ichigo asked as he glanced back at Tatsuki who explained what had happened in a teasing matter as she poked Orihime's nose as she blushed deeply denying the fact she had so many admirers. He chuckled as he turned his attention back towards Orihime and shook his head, he wasn't really surprised at this. He silently stood and dusted off his pants, "Come on, we should get going, it's gonna take a while to fix your presents in your locker," Orihime eyes widened as she saw the rough, large hand in front of heras his warm brown eyes watching her.

"A-Ah! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime jumped back as Ichigo only chuckled and moved his hand closer to her, motioning her to take it, "A-arigato..." Orihime whispered as she hesitantly placed her small hand in Ichigo's large, rough hand. He grasped her hand tightly and smirked at her as he easily lifted her off the ground, she was light as a feather. Their eyes met as her body pressed against his accidently and Ichigo couldn't help but smile as the warmth of her body pressed against his. His eyes were soft and comforting as Orihime's only grew much more embaressed and her eyes much more darker, he couldn't help but remember that time in Hueco Mundo when she was acctually worried about her weight, "A-and those boys all told me happy birthday and then ran off! I wish I could've been able to say thank you, they were all so very sweet to spend money on someone like me!" Orihime stated abset mindedly as she quickly moved away from Ichigo's body squatted down, picking up what she had dropped just moments ago in her arms, but there were still some left over, her eyes widened as she saw ichigo bend over and grab the left overs easily with one hand.

"Tch, let's get going, my sensei is a pain in the ass if I get there even a minute late!" Orihime gasped and nodded quickly and Ichigo took after the two in quick strides and it didn't take long until Ichigo was in front of them leading the way. Orihime watched him intently, since when did Ichigo know the way to her locker?

_At Orihime's locker~_

"Ah! They almost didnt fit!" Orihime sweat dropped as she forced her locker shut but failed, Tatsuki had already left for class a few minutes ago saying her class was rather far from where her class was, so she needed to go quickly. Ichigo stood on the sidelines watching her with a smirk on his face as he shut the locker for her, she stooped in depression for not being able to do it herself, "Oh goodness! Kurosaki-kun, you'll be late if you don't get to class right now, p-please go on ahead!" Orihime ushered him as she smiled reassuringly at him.

"N-no, it's fine, not like I want to get to that abusive teachers class anyways," Ichigo mumbled as he began to dig in his pockets with a light blush on his cheeks. Orihime was about to respond and usher him once more before he suddenly pushed a small box before him and right in front of her face, "_H-happy Birthday, I-Inoue..."_ Her blush returned as she was beetred this time, she slowly clasped her hands arounds his and grabbed the box as she held his hand as well. His eyes widened as he turned toward her once more as he watched her with disbelief.

"A-Arigato, Kurosaki-kun..." she let out a shaky breath as she pulled him down to her height and kissed his cheek. Her eyes were clothes, but he felt frozen and could barely breath as he felt her plump pink lips press against his cheek. She suddenly stepped back and he found himself looking for her immediately, he looked down at her to see her blushing deeply as well as she fumbled with the box in her hands, "T-this means a lot to me..." He smiled as well as his eyes softened and he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Now it was her turn to feel the same exact thing Ichigo was feeling just moments ago.

"_No problem, I hope you have a wonderful birthday, Inoue,"_

_If y'all like it, I'll keep this story going_

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

Michiko-chan here again, chapter two is up now(:

Warning: Language and slight lemon...maybe

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

_**The presents**_

Ichigo stepped back as he smiled down at Orihime whom was blushing deeply. She looked up quickly, confusion and love seemed to be showing in her eyes as Ichigo looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "W-Well, yeah, I hope you like it, i-it reminded me of you when I saw it, so I thought you might..." Ichigo mumbled as he glanced over to her. Her head now stooped as she looked at the box once more, she quickly smiled as she began to open the simple, yet dazaling box. She gasped as the brightness of a shining light blue diamond glittered before her, in the shape of a heart which made it seem even more beautiful. Realizing Ichigo must've spent so much on something like this just for her made her suddenly feel very worried about how he was able to pay for this.

"B-But, K-Kurosaki-kun, how d-did you pay for this?! It wasn't nessecary, though it's a very nice gift, I wouldn't want you spending so much-" Ichigo only chuckled as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. She suddenly remembered the 15 year old boy she first met, his smile so rare and innocent, so young and reckless.

"It's fine Inoue, don't even worry about those things, I bought this for you, it doesn't matter how much it was," Ichigo said as he looked down at her with caring eyes. Orihime was still wide-eyed, as though she was marveling at him, he felt himself blush even more and he forced himself to turn away before he made an even bigger fool of himself, "Y-Ya know, I-I could put it on you right now, if you'd like..." Ichigo mumbled as he glanced back at her, deciding to turn around to be able to do what he recommended. He held out his hand, awaiting her to place the necklace in his hands. Once she heard what he had offered, her face began to burn even more, but she quickly agreed as she placed the necklace in his hand and quickly twirled around allowing her back to face him.

"If you could, Kurosaki-kun, that would be great!" Orihime smiled as she fumbled with the box in her hands. He only grumbled as he took small steps toward her, giving himself a chance to breath and clam himself down as well as Orihime. He slowly lifted his shaky hands as he gingerly moved her long, soft, carmel like hair over her shoulder. His hand had slightly passed over her smooth neck, he couldn't help but feel electricity as he felt her warmth. He took in the scent of her as he closed his eyes to focus on the scent, like strawberries... He opened them once more as he placed the necklace around her neck, touching her skin once more which only made his blush deeper and his scowl hardening. He could feel her shiver under his touch as he quickly snapped on the necklace and moved his hands away, she quickly turned as well to see his back facing her. Her eyes wide as her face was as beet red as his, her lips slightly opened as she was about to say something, then deciding not to in the end, "Arigato...Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime whispered as she pressed her small fingers against the necklace with a soft look in her expression.

"Y-Yeah, w-whatever, let's get going to class, I don't want you to be late..." Ichigo mumbled as he quickly began walking down the hall, motioning her to follow him, he glanced back and Orihime could've sworn she saw a glint of something special in his eyes just moments ago. She shook her head as she quickly ran towards him with a wide smile and a light blush.

"Hai! Kurosaki-kun!" She answered with glee as she finally caught up with him. He smiled as he messed up her hair with a light blush as well, she only pouted as she fixed it but was smiling once more in no time. They quickly reached Orihime's classroom and all the whole classroom suddenly stood with glee as they jumped out of their seats and shouted with no hesitation...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INOUE-SAN!" Orihime jumped back accidently into Ichigo who quickly grabbed onto her shoulders and quickly placed her back into balance. He didn't even think twice before nudging her into the classroom since he could feel her freeze up on him, "MOVE KUROSAKI!" Ichigo was suddenly forced out of the way and pushed to the ground behind the large mob and just in front of Uryuu's feet. He heard a chuckle behind him and Ichigo quickly turned to see Uryuu's smirking face, he growled and hurriedly stood and butted heads with Uryuu.

"The hell you laughing at Ishida?!" Ichigo growled as he grabbed Uryuu's collar. Uryuu simply watched him with a small smirk as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in amusement as he watched Ichigo reacting so recklessly to only his smirk, "I swear I'll break your nose if you don't quit smirking like that!" Ichigo growled with anger as he butted his face closer to Ishida with annoyance.

"Calm down, Kurosaki, you really need to learn how to control your anger," Ishida mumbled as he calmly pushed Ichigo away from him about a foot away from him so he get him out of his personal bubble. Ichigo only growled and crossed his arms as he turned around and watched as Orihime gathered even more presents in her arms. He was about to step in and help before he saw the sensei tap on her shoulder and offer her a large bag where she could place her presents. He saw her smile brighten and her eyes glitter with thankfulness as she quickly was released of the stress in her arms. He watched as they spoke and how everyone in the class was still speaking with her when he suddenly saw Uryuu's slim form making his way towards Orihime. He felt anger rise inside of him and quickly turned around and began to speak with Sado, Keigo, and Mizuro as he suddenly noticed they were making their way to Orihime as well and began dragging him along. They were now all gathered around Orihime and all the other class mates began to scatter about the classroom as they watched the friendship between them.

"_Happy Birthday, Inoue!" _now it was Orihime's friends turn to greet her and give their presents to her. From Uryuu, a box covered in pink flowers with a summer dress which he has made himself, some red bean paced chocolates from Sado, and a music CD from Mizuro and Keigo. Orihime blushed as she grabbed all of the kind things her friends had bought her, she felt so warm and now realized people actually cared for her and she was honestly not the burden she thought she was. She looked up to catch Ichigo's eyes in hers and they watched each other with a caring stare, this moment was just so perfect for all of them.

"Arigato, everyone..." Orihime whispered as she held the things close to her heart with a light blush on her face as she felt warm in her soul.

_After School_

Orihime clumsily falling over to the side then back into balance as she tried to hold the full bag of presents she had on her shoulder. Everyone had left for they had things they must get to and assured her a certain someone would defintely help her one way or the other, she only smiled, unsure of what they meant as they ran off chuckling. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she let out a sigh of defeat as she placed the bag down on the floor, this bag was much large than her school bag and she was unable to carry it without having to take a break every few minutes since it was so packed and she kept dropping a few things which she had to run back and get. She was now half way down to the entrance of the school as she tried once more to pick up the bag once more, as she did so, she suddenly felt strong, protective arms grab on to her as she began falling to the side once more. She also felt the weight of the bag disappear and she was now being held by yours truely, Ichigo Kurosaki. Her blush returned as she began to quickly mutter something out before moving out of his grip, she waved her hands about repeating sorry between every sentence.

"It's fine, Inoue, I was only helping, no need to be getting so flushed," Ichigo mumbled as he watched her with a smirk on his lips as he held on to the paper bag which he had taken away from Inoue just moments ago. He held his school bag in the same hand as he shook his head as he watched Orihime blush even more after he told her not to, "Come on, you wont be able to carry this by yourself to your home, I'll walk you," Ichigo mumbled as he stood by her side after only taking a few steps.

"Ah...Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, I hope it isn't too much of a burden..." She whispered as she fumbled with her necklace as she avoided his eyes in worry. She heard him scoff and quickly looked up as she watched him watch her with a dumbfounded expression as though he thought she was crazy. She even giggled, he looked so funny with that type of expression, she couldn't help but laugh!

"You're kidding, right? Trust me, Inoue, You've never been a burden to me," He said as he grabbed on to her hand gingerly with his free hand as he dragged her by his side, forcing her to follow him whether she wanted to or not. He allowed a smile to show as he felt she was simply going along with him, not forcing him to stop or anything, it felt...right, the way he was holding her hand as they walked out of school, many pairs of eyes watching their every movement. Some were awhing and had a loving expression say they had finally confessed to each other, and others were ablaze with anger as they watch their idols walk out of the school together.

'Kurosaki-kun has been acting so kind for quite some time now, I'll be sure to enjoy this and be altra-sweet to him as well!' Orihime thought as she smiled happily as she gripped Ichigo's hand tighter as a small blush became deeper as she treaused the feeling of his hand in hers. She felt so warm inside, he told her she was never a burden, offered to walk her home, oh, how kind Ichigo is, though he doesn't even like to admit it...

_Orihime's Home_

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun, thank you for walking my home, that bag is way too heavy!" Orihime mumbled as she wiped away sweat which was running down the side of her face with a small smile. She scratched her cheek in embarassment as he only chuckled at her with amusment enjoying seeing her and being in her presense. Ichigo nodded as he smacked her back playfully.

"No problem, dummy! Of course I'd help you, that's what friends are for right?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at her tiny body, he suddenly had the sensation to kiss her lips as she turned toward him with that large smile of hers, he was dumbfounded for a bit as she smiled up at him, her beauty had him captivated and he could not move. He blinked a couple of times before clearing his mind from those thoughts and looked away awkwardly, "S-So, you enjoying your birthday so far?" Ichigo asked as he placed his sweaty hands in his pockets as he felt his heart beat faster, his face burning as he looked down at her once more. This feeling, he never felt something like this and honestly, he liked this, being with her like this.

"Oh, of course! Thanks to all of you that is, I would've never guessed everyone would've done so much for me!" Orihime stated absentmindedly as she glanced up to the left, "Ah! Kurosaki-kun, please do come sit down, sorry for not telling you earlier, d-do you want something to drink?" Orihime asked shyly as she twirled around and headed towards the kitchen as she slowly glanced back at him. He answered with a quick nod and a 'sure' as she nodded her head as well and began to boil the water. She took in a deep breath, hoping her heart would slow down and allow her to act possibly a bit normal in front of Ichigo, they had been friends for how many years now? Three? She shouldn't be feeling this nervous around him anymore. She held her hand above her heart, hoping she would be able to calm down in the small amount of time as the water boiled. On the other hand, a certain strawberry was freaking the fuck out as he heard his heart beating in his ears, why the fuck was he so nervous?! This was Inoue damn it, she was just a friend...right? A small sound from the kitchen caught his ear as he looked up to the kitchen to see Orihime's smal, yet curvy body moving about the kitchen as she stepped on her tip toes to grab the cups. Ichigo's eyes widened as he was staring a bit too much at Orihime and a light blush began to grow on his cheeks, "I-It's almost done, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime stated out as she poured the tea into the small cups. He only grunted as he closed his eyes trying to focus on something else instead of Orihime, but she seemed to be filling his mind all day today.

"D-Do you need any help?" He asked calmly as he stood to look at her lucious coming toward him, she shook her head with a sweet smile on her lips as she answers his request, his eyes widened as she was only about a foot away from him as she placed the cups down. She bent over, unintentionally grabbing Ichigo's eye in an rather inappropriate matter, he gulped and looked away with a even darker blush as he tried to focus on anything else. She stood straight once more as she held the warm cup up in front of her close to Ichigo's face, he smirked down at her as he grabbed the cup and smiled down at her with gratitude, "Arigato, Inoue," He mumbled as he sat down taking heavy breaths as he looked away from Orihime.

"No problem, Kurosaki-kun, if you want any more, feel free to ask!" She stated as she grabbed a cup for herself and sat down next to Ichigo with a small smile as she slowly sipped on the tea. At first, Ichigo couldn't help but steal glances of her now and then when she wasn't paying attention. Orihime could feel her face flush as she felt the eyes of Ichigo watching her, her hands began to shake and her cup slipped, "Gasp! Hot, hot!" Inoue squealed as she immediately stood fanning her chest which was now soaked, her necklace had fortunately not been touch by the hot liquid.

"Inoue! A-Are you okay?! Y-You should go change y-your s-shirt..." his voice faded away as he couldn't remove his eyes from the sight of Orihime's soaked shirt which was now tight against her shirt clearly showing the outline of her lace white bra. He fell back with a nose bleed as he forced himself to look away from the goddess. Orihime was blushing a deep red as she ran towards her bedroom, and being as forgetful as always, she left the door wide open, "Ugh, she is going to kill me one day..." Ichigo mumbled as he finally sat up and ran his hand down his face once more to wake him up. He slowly stood and glanced over to the left to see Orihime shirtless with only a bra, she was wiping away any tea that had soaked her chest. His eyes widened and he was totally loosing his self control...

"Oh no, how embarrassing..." Orihime whispered when she suddenly heard the click of the door behind her. She quickly covered her chest as she looked back with wide frantic eyes to see Ichigo locking the door. She gasped as she immediately grabbed on to one of the blankets which was on the ground to cover her chest from his eyes, "K-K-Kurosaki-kun, w-what're you doing?!" She asked, her voice shaky as she finally noticed he was slowly moving his head towards her. His eyes seemed to be full of lust which alarmed Orihime to no end, her heart began to beat faster as she took a step back, then another until she bumped on the night table beside her bed. She glanced back for a second to see if nothing had fallen and immediately turned her eyes back to Ichigo, "K-Kurosaki-kun?!" she squealed as Ichigo reached his hand out and grabbed on to her arm gingerly. His touch was cold, and fresh as it contacted with her own warmth, she gasped as her breath was caught in her throat from the surprise Ichigo Kurosaki was infront of her while she was shirtless. Nonetheless, she held on to the blanket tightly as her chest rose and fell rather quickly and under his eyes she felt even more nervous.

_"Do you want another present, Inoue?"_

_R&R, If yall like it, I'll continue._


	3. Chapter 3

Michiko-chan here, I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!

Warning: Language and LEMON!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

_The Loving Birthday Present_

Orihime's eyes widened at the question, what in the world was she supposed to answer to that?! T-That didn't sound like a very innocent question, Orihime thought as her lips started to dry and her breathing became heavy, "I-I-I..." In the end, Orihime found no words and Ichigo's eyes became even more lustful and determinded to have her for his own. Orihime's eyes ran down his toned body to see the only thing between them was the blanket Orihime was still clutching on to. Her blush deeped even more as she thought of the things that would happen if this blanket was to fall. She gasped as Ichigo's strong protective hands clasped around her back and one on her bum, his touch was just as heavenly as she had imagined in her dreams. She quickly looked up to him and their eyes locked, his eyes still caring, still protective, still the same Ichigo she knew. She placed one shaky hand on his chest and she could feel him flinch from her touch, his warmth felt nice against her hand, it seemed as though...this moment was meant to be, as she focused on his heart beat she could feel his heart going at the same rate as hers.

"Well, I'll give it to you right now..." Ichigo mumbled as he forced the blanket out of her hands hands and on to the floor, he picked her up and wrapped her long slim legs around his waist. He could feel her whole body press against his as he placed his head on the nook of her neck, he placed small kisses and a few nibbles here and there to cause her pleasure. She heard her gasp as she felt Ichigo's lips kiss her gently on her neck, a sensation she had never even thought she could feel, but Ichigo Kurosaki was causing this for her. She closed her eyes and let out a moan of pleasure as she slowly threw her neck back allowing Ichigo more space to kiss her on her neck.

"K-Kurosaki..kuuuunnn..." She moaned as she felt his kisses run down her chest closer to her large breast. He smirked he ran his finger tips up and down the bottom of her thigh as he laid her down on the bed gingerly, he slowly rose himself off of her as he held himself up with his arms. He could feel his erection coming on and he couldn't wait to see and feel much more of her if she would allow him to do so. He looked at her with loving eyes and she the same to him as he grinded into her, both feeling an enormous amount of pleasure in just one simple movement, "A-Ah..." Orihime closed her eyes from the pleasure and Ichigo closed his as well, he then reached her lips and kissed her gently at first, then passionately as their lips smacked together throughout each kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth, he was actually surprised to have gotten this far with her, he never expected her to be so welcoming to him. Orihime was unsure of what had just happened and what Ichigo was aiming for, he rubbed his fingers in her inner thigh causing her to gasp and allowing him to enter, he smirked wickedly as he did what he pleased.

Ichigo huffed for he was nervous as well, this was his first time doing anything like this, but he liked how it was going so far, he was also happy that he was experiencing it with Orihime. He smirked as he felt Orihime's shaking form under his touch, her slim legs wrapping around his waist tighter. He felt her small, shaking fingers begin to unbutton his shirt while attempting to keep their heated make out going. He chuckled a bit and grabbed both of her hand in one of his while looking at her reassuringly, "O-Orihime, theres's no need to be nervous, calm down, _you're with me_," He whispered as he seperated his lips from hers. She looked at him shyly, noticing he had just called her by her first name now and nodded as her shaking began to stop slowly, as well as smiled as Ichigo caressed her cheek and kissed her gently as he held her form close to him. Ichigo the unzipped her skirt to reveal a matching lace underwear which he didn't even notice for he prefered her to be naked anyways, she covered what she could with her small arms. He looked down at her with a caring expression as he slowly removed his shirt and slid it to the side of the bed, he could see Orihime blushing even deeper as she couldn't help, but marvel at his well built body. He was doing to same to her toned everything.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, I-I'm not so sure of what we are doing..." She whispered as she slowly sat up and placed her hand on his firm stomach, Ichigo blushed madly as he grabbed her hand gently, slowly placing his other hand behind her waist and easily raising her so she was on her knees like he was. He smiled at her awkwardly trying to figure out a way to tell her what exactly he was planning to do without sounding like a complete pervert, "b-but T-Tatsuki-chan told me to do something like this if I was ever in a situation like this with you..." He glanced down at Orihime as she grabbed on to his hands, he raised an eyebrow as she glanced up at him shyly and quickly looked back down. Suddenly, she grabbed on to his two hands and placed his palms right on top of her breast firmly and began to blush deep scarlet. His eyes widened and he was knocked back once more with a nose bleed for days.

"W-what the h-hell, T-Tatsuki..." Ichigo muttered out as he looked up to Orihime whom was worriedly waving her hands over him. How the hell would Tatsuki even think of something like this?! Did she also know he had feelings for Orihime?! Had she told Orihime of her suspisons?! W-Well, the actions he was doing made it clear didn't it? She was squealing his name out in worry, but he really wanted her to be screaming it out in pleasure. He wiped his nose and let out a sigh as he sat next to her smiling awkwardly with a blush on his cheeks and then placed his hand on her shoulder. He was blushing deeply now, finally, he was under control and now back to his usual shy self around Orihime, though now was too late to go back to how they once were, "s-sorry O-Orihime, I-I hope you don't h-hate me for..." his eyes suddenly widened as he felt Orihime's soft lips upon his and her small hands holding his head so he would stay in place. He placed his own hands on her small waist and kissed her back with passion, he was deeply glad she hadn't pushed him away.

"I-I love you, K-Kurosaki-kun!" She squealed out as she pulled away quickly grabbing on to a blanket and covering her exposed body and looking into his eyes lovingly, "A-And, I-I hope you d-don't hate me for this, b-but I've loved you for a while now! And now, f-for my birthday...I d-decided I would confess to you, a-and this moment was the best chance I have..." Orihime looked away as she blushed even darker and more embarrased. Ichigo's eyes softened as he watched her embarrased figure glancing up to him from time to time, he chuckled as ran his hand through her hair and pulled her into his arms. Hearing that come from her lips, he would've never imagined she would've actually felt this way towards him, he himself knew he felt something special for her, but he was never sure of what it was. But now, he does.

"I...I love you, too...Orihime Inoue," He whispered into her ear lovingly as he ran his hand up and down her back as he heard her gasp with surprise. He smiled, looks like his _presents _beat everyone elses, for he gave her a _Loving Birthday Present. _Ichigo felt warmth run throughout his entire body as he held her closer, he felt complete now to have such a wonderful girl in his arms, her heart was in his hands now. How nice, he could get use to this...

_"I hope you enjoyed your birthday, Orihime,"_

_R&R, The End_


End file.
